Encounters with John Sheppard
by Wedjatqi
Summary: Short random moments of Teyla’s life during her new growing relationship with John Sheppard. JT obviously!
1. Traditions

**Rating**: Possibly will become M

**Warnings**: It's gonna be a fluffy kind of fic….

**Spoilers**: Mild spoilers for Season 4 are possible, but nothing significant.

**Disclaimers**: I own no part of the Stargate world, I make no money from this endeavour. I only love this world so much I wish to play in it.

It was a bright sunny day on New Athos and Teyla had thoroughly enjoyed the past two days with her people. The harvest had been very successful and every able bodied person in the camp had taken to the fields. And since a large proportion of the harvest was going to Atlantis, several of the teams and scientists who could be spared had joined in to help as well. 

It had been a good two days, hard work, but she had been out in the fresh air, once again falling back into the skills she had learnt as a child. And her team had come along to help, which only added to her pleasure. Of course Rodney hadn't been able to stay very long as he cut himself very early on with the semi-blunt small hand scythe they used to harvest the grains. In contrast Ronon had cut his way through several lines of the field in record time in the first morning, earning him considerable respect and drinks from her people. They had long enjoyed Ronon's company from when he had lived with them for several months when Atlantis had been abandoned, and she thought he had appeared to enjoy the challenge of the harvesting.

However, it was John Sheppard's company she enjoyed the most. He had seemed very relaxed these past two days, working away on the line next to Teyla through the field. He shared stories of when he was young, and she in turn told him of her life. And so they had worked happily beside one another sometimes joking around and at other times happy in their silences. Last night they had all sat down to eat together and Teyla had felt so very complete sitting there with both her people and most of her team. 

But, it was almost time to leave and she found herself unwilling to depart, not only in having to leave her people, but to end the quiet personal time with John. 

Most of the Atlantis harvest had already been delivered through the Stargate and John and Teyla were the last to leave the camp. Teyla said her goodbyes and picked up the last sack of grain and joined John, who was standing with a long piece of straw twirling between his lips, as he had insisted on doing the past two days. When she had asked about it, he had only replied that it was traditional. But, she recognised the sparkle in his eyes that meant there was a whole wealth of Earth history and humour behind the statement. As she approached him now, she noticed he was frowning at a teenage boy who had brushed past with a bright white flower clutched in his youthful hand.

"What's that all about?" John asked as she stepped up next to him.

Teyla smiled as they watched the boy as he hurried over to a young pretty girl about his age and presented the flower. The girl went from rather cold and aloof to blushing and smiling as she accepted the flower.

"Oh, I see." John said. "But she was totally brushing him off before."

Teyla smiled as they headed off towards the Stargate. "In Athosian tradition a man who is interested in entering into a relationship must present the white Vera flower to the woman he hopes to charm. She must always wait for him to 'make the first move' as you would say. Though the Vera flower only grew on Athos, now any white flower given in such a manner is referred to as a Vera Flower."

"On Earth we have a similar tradition. Men give women red roses, a particularly pretty and expensive type of flower, though it is usually only on special occasions or if he is in trouble for some reason. Then chocolates are often included as well."

Teyla could not help smiling, having leant the importance of that delicacy on Earth. It was a strong trading commodity on Atlantis. John looked back over his shoulder and she did as well, to see the new young couple walking arm in arm towards the trees. 

"Wow. The Vera flower; it works wonders." John said with a knowing smile.

"I have it on good authority that that young man has been very interested in her for quite a while. The Vera flower is never frivolously given; only when a serious long term relationship is sought should he present the flower."

"Does a woman give a man a Vera flower as well?" John asked.

"No. It is all up to him to make his interest obvious." Teyla replied as she looked back down the path to where the couple had disappeared. "Though with those two, it has been quite obvious to everyone else for quite some time."

"Ahhh, young love." John commented.

They walked the rest of the way talking about traditions and first loves and then he tried to example the importance of chewing a piece of straw to farmers.

Once back in Atlantis they reported for duty and set about getting back into the routine of Atlantis. Teyla could not help feeling rather home sick for several hours. Some part of her had reawakened in those fields. Life had been simple and full of focused hard work. She had not worried, planned or struggled. Instead she had been able to enjoy both John's company and her people, out in the fresh air and bright sunlight. 

But by the end of the day she had pretty much returned to her former routine; back to the planning and worrying over Wraith, Replicators and politics. But, the day was done and she was headed back to her quarters to rest. Her body ached delightfully from all the hard manual work over the past two days and she looked forward to a warm shower and a good nights rest. 

As she turned the last corner towards her quarters she almost physically ran into John coming the other way. He appeared more shocked than was entirely necessary, so she apologised more than was necessary. Normally they would stand and talk and she looked up at him expecting some joke or comment about how she had scared him. However, he was walking backwards away from her.

"Sorry, Teyla, got to run. I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing?" He said as he headed down the corridor away from her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked worried that she had not heard of this new crisis.

"No, it's nothing big, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow." She answered.

"Great. Sleep well, Teyla." He said as he disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

"Good night, John." She replied to the empty corridor. She felt oddly sad. She had so enjoyed the closeness they had shared over the past days, but it appeared that was now gone. Back to the usual standard way things had always been between them. Good friends. 

She headed towards her door, trying not to feel the disappointment. She was always hoping with John Sheppard. 

Then as she reached up to activate the door she noticed the long stemmed white flower standing in a tall thin vase at the foot of her door. She looked back over her shoulder to where he had disappeared, but he was not waiting behind her. He had left it there, knowing she would know he had left it, and that he knew fully well the significance of the gift.

As she reached down and slid her fingers over the soft petals and inhaled the beautiful scent, her heart raced and grew in her chest. She walked into her quarters and once the doors slid shut behind her, she buried her nose in the petals and allowed the smile to spread over her lips. A Vera flower from John Sheppard for her. 

TBC 


	2. Earth Culture

The twin moons hung high in the night sky, their full faces sharply bright. Teyla stood before the window in her quarters regarding the strange moonlight. The light penetrated straight through the curtains she had made, illuminating the entire room with a pale blue glow. One full moon was bad enough when one couldn't sleep, but two completely prevented any rest. Teyla could only thank the Ancestors that the third hidden moon wasn't full as well. She looked around her bright room realising she was not going to get any sleep here. Her eyes fell on the paperback book on her bedside table. She hadn't been able to read more than a few pages a night, maybe she could finally read more of the story tonight. The decision made she reached for the novel, but at the last moment changed her mind. She quickly changed out of her night clothes into warm loose trousers and a top. Pulling one of her oldest Athosian winter cardigans around her shoulders, she tucked the book into a pocket and headed out.

She decided not to go to the Mess hall. It would most likely be full of other sleepless people, and right now she wanted somewhere quiet to sit comfortably to read her book. So, she headed to the reading room. The doors slid open to reveal the new tall bookcases. Her eyes glanced down the new books on the shelves with interest. The room had begun with a few short bookcases of scientific books, but had now flourished into a small communal library on a variety of subjects. When most of the people from Earth arrived here they had brought at least one book, which they read quickly enough, so sharing of books had become commonplace in the City. As the years had passed more books had arrived from Earth and once read where usually put into the library for others to enjoy. Anyone could borrow them, read them in their own time and return them.

At first Teyla had used the opportunity to advance her English reading skills, but soon she had begun to appreciate the window these books presented to understanding Earth and its galaxy. She was able to see pictures of cities and landscapes she had only ever dreamt of before. She could learn more than ever before with the wealth of knowledge at her fingertips. So she had learnt and studied and admired. It had been Laura Cadman who had first introduced her to novels. Laura had a small selection of novels including stories of horror, crime, drama and romance. Teyla had been fascinated by the insight into Earth culture that such stories provided her.

She loved to curl up with a story from another world and let her imagination run free. If there were countries or cities named in the story she would go to the library and find pictures to expand the imagery in her mind. When she did not understand certain aspects of a story she would ask John or Rodney and she could see their delight in being able to explain to her about their world and their culture. Laura had suggested that Teyla write down the stories of her own people to preserve them and that there would be people on Earth who would be fascinated by hearing of her culture. It was something she may consider but right now she enjoyed exploring Earth and its people.

As she entered the library she spotted two people sitting quietly heads down over their books. One lady Teyla recognised from Rodney's lab smiled at her before returning her attention back down to her scientific book. At another table sat a man reading from a large book about insects; a large bug eyed green creature on the front. Teyla turned from the tables; she preferred the soft easy chairs that could be found around the room. She passed through the new aisle created by the new tall bookcases and headed towards the back corner of the room. As she emerged from the bookcases she spied John Sheppard sat on one of the chairs, his feet set up on a low table. Warmth and anticipation spread through her body at seeing him, especially here where it was quiet and relaxed.

He had a large paperback book set in his lap which he was reading with deep interest, apparently lost in the story. This allowed her to approach him unseen and to enjoy a moment to study him. He wore the casual trousers they called jeans. The fabric was warm, soft and strong and she considered once again trying a pair herself. He wore his black fleeced top that fit him very tightly, highlighting his strong shoulders and chest. It was nice to see him out of uniform and relaxed.

As she neared he looked up, surprise at seeing her quickly turned into a large smile.

"Hey, Teyla." He greeted her, his voice soft as was expected in the library.

She smiled in return, delighting in the sparkle she saw in his eyes. She tucked her cardigan around her and sat down in the easy chair beside him.

"Hello, John. Could you not sleep either?" She asked.

He folded the book closed over his fingers keeping his place. "No, haven't even tried. I just got to a real good bit of 'War and Peace' and thought I would find somewhere quiet to read it where no one would think to look for me."

She looked down at the tattered book in his hands and smiled. She knew it was difficult to for him to find time to himself away from his duties. In fact this was the first time they had been alone in a week or so. Since he had left the Vera flower outside her door.

"You couldn't sleep?" He asked quietly.

"The moons are too bright. Besides I have also reached a 'good bit' in my story." She pulled the paperback out of her pocket.

His eyes fell to the novel in her hands, tilting his head to see it. He reached out and turned the book in her hand, his fingers brushing hers, to see the cover.

"Still reading the crime novels then?" He asked as he pulled his hand back to his lap.

Teyla looked own at the cover showing a woman running from an advancing darkness, her eyes worried yet defiant. "I am told it is thriller/romance." She told him.

That seemed to interest him more than she expected. "Really?" He asked. "Any good?"

She placed the book on her lap, put her feet up on the table alongside his and opened the novel. "There have been two murders so far and a tall handsome FBI agent has been sent to track down the culprits." She said with a tempting smile. Teyla had learnt from several of her female friends from Earth that the fact he was an FBI agent was important. Teyla understood the attractiveness of a man of authority who was capable and strong. But, she also understood the embellishment and the larger-than-life aspect of the story. Such were the attributes of any good story, and of any good memorable attractive hero.

"I assume there is a suitably attractive and strong willed woman in the story in need of said FBI agent's assistance?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course, though she is unwilling to accept that help." She smiled back before returning her attention to the book, flicking through the pages to the marker and then found where on the page she had finished reading. "It is an interesting story really, set around the trading and collecting of precious gems and stones."

John nodded about to answer when across the room came a harsh sudden clearing of a throat. John and Teyla looked up towards the man reading from the insect book, who gave them both a glare intended to remind them to stay quiet. Teyla smiled apologetically at the man before sharing a smile with John.

John opened his book once again as she turned to hers and they sat reading for a while. Teyla tried to focus on the lines of text but part of her was thoroughly engrossed in enjoying sitting beside him outside of work or sparring. She could almost imagine that she felt the same enjoyment emanating from him, and the soft smell of the Vera flower's scent in the air. She knew she was imagining it, after all the flower was now pressed between thick bindings back in her quarters, to dry and be preserved as a constant reminder of his gift and regard for her.

After a short time he dropped his shoulder closest to her and leant nearer. "Who reads about insects at this time of night anyway?" He whispered.

Teyla smiled looking up at the insect man once again. The large bug eyed creature on the front turned towards her and John. "Perhaps he dreamt of one." She suggested.

"Maybe he dreamt of a giant fly out to kill him." John offered, making her chuckle. "But, why read up about them at night. It seems odd. If he had a nightmare then why look at more pictures?"

"If he dreamt of the one on the front cover I could understand why it would be a nightmare." She commented quietly leaning back towards him slightly.

"It's called a praying mantis; very scary kind of creatures, especially for men."

"They prey on males more than females?" Teyla asked interested.

"No. Female praying mantises are famous for the fact that they kill their mates after….they've had their way with them. Bite their heads right off." John explained with an exaggerated shudder.

Teyla considered the strange fact. "That seems very wasteful." She commented.

"I am sure the male praying mantis would agree with you." John answered amused.

Teyla tilted her head to study the image of the mantis on the distant book. "Why would she wish to kill her mate?" She wondered out loud shocked at the strange life of the female praying mantis. What a lonely life such a creature must live, but then she probably did not care.

"I think it's something to do with preventing him from breeding with other females after her. You know controlling the gene pool." John whispered.

Teyla shook her head at the insect book. "A foolish waste. I would think the female would keep him around for future breeding, especially if his genes were so good."

"Good to know." John said quietly.

Teyla looked round at the comment, laced with an undertone of meaning. John's eyes were directed down at his book intently, but there was a smiling quirk to his lips. It was perhaps the first hint of the changes in their relationship over the past week. It thrilled her.

She waited to see if he would look round, but he did not. With one last look at the insect man, who was glaring at her again, she turned back to her story of brave heroes and happy endings.

She lost herself quickly into the story, turning page after page. The FBI agent was as intent to have the heroine as he was to capture the murderer. Teyla considered for moment whether the heroine was the killer, but dismissed it as praying mantis thoughts.

"Whose Gideon then?" John suddenly asked from beside her. He was reading the page of her book turned towards him.

"He is the hero." She supplied as she kept reading.

"Bet he's all tall and dashing then?" He asked.

"Of course. He is very brave and heroic, but also rather closed off emotionally."

"So she…what's the heroine called then?" He asked, shifting ever so slightly closer as he leant to see the page she was reading.

"Harriet." She answered.

"So Harriet is going to bring out the silent hero's deeper hidden feelings then is she?" John asked with heavy sarcasm.

"At the moment she does not care for Gideon." She answered. "He is being difficult and rather cold towards her. She is trying to solve the murders, but he keeps trying to prevent her involvement."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because he believes she is the next intended victim of the killer and he wishes to protect her." She said.

"Protect the pretty lady; seems fair enough to me."

Teyla turned to him with a frown. "He is being foolish. She has a whole wealth of knowledge of the trading environment and knows most of those in the business. The killer appears to be deeply involved in recent trades and she knew the two who were killed and knows the deals they were involved with, so she can help the investigation."

John turned slightly towards her, his elbow resting on the back of their chairs. "Can't she simply tell him all of that? Using her to bait out the killer with only endanger her more."

"If the killer is in fact after her next then she is already in danger." Teyla argued back, feeling very defensive of this fictional character all of a sudden.

"Or she may not be, but by getting further involved she may come to the attention of the killer. Maybe best to keep her out of it." John commented.

"So she is to sit at home and wait for him to solve it and make all the decisions? How long should she wait?" She asked him.

"Till Gideon's caught the guy."

"Maybe he will catch him, if it is a man, quicker with her help." She suggested.

John smiled at her. "Indentifying with her much?"

She realised she had gotten swept away by the fictional tale. "Possibly." She admitted with a self conscious smile.

"Well if Harriet is anything like you, Gideon hasn't got a chance." He offered.

Teyla accepted the compliment with a smile. "You think she is going to bite his head off?" She asked teasingly.

"Run Gideon, run." John replied with a smile, but he was turning back to his book, his eyes looking up towards the annoyed insect man.

They fell back into silence as they both continued to read. Teyla was once again pulled into the story, enjoying the interplay between the two characters as they now fled from a possibly attacker.

"You read many of those thriller/romances then?" John asked.

"Several now. There are a few women in the poker evenings who have shared their books with me."

"I wouldn't have put you down as someone to read romance novels." John said quietly.

"I enjoyed the crime novels, more than the horror or the emotional stories. These books have a good mystery storyline, but with the added lightness of the romance." She turned the book over in her hand and contemplated the bad picture on the front of the book. "They are easy to read and present an interesting insight into Earth culture." She added.

John tilted his head round from his book. "So you're interested in romance; Earth style, is that what you are saying?"

She caught the subtext quite clearly and she felt her cheeks warming. "I am interested in all things from Earth."

"As a rule most men from Earth don't like romance novels." He commented.

"Why is that?" She asked curious for another insight, especially along the lines of romance from John's perspective.

"Usually because they are written by women for women. The men in the stories are over stylised and unrealistic." John added disapprovingly.

"I am sure there are publications on Earth designed for men about their stylised versions of women." Teyla responded, knowing full well that there were and had seen several examples, as one of the female scientists had confiscated them out of a lab. Of course the women had to sit around and look at the magazines, laughing and commenting throughout.

John looked at her shocked, his eyes wide and she fancied she saw a flush of red across his cheeks. "What exactly are these women in the poker evening teaching you about Earth?"

"That men and women from your galaxy are the same as from mine." She said, thoroughly enjoying having embarrassed John. She smiled coyly up at him and he lifted an eyebrow in response.

"Also good to know." John said finally. "If however you would like to hear about Earth culture from a man's point of view I would be happy to oblige. Maybe tomorrow evening over dinner?"

"I would enjoy that. I am always interested in learning about Earth's culture."

They smiled at each other once again and Teyla saw a new expression in his eyes, one which she had never seen directed at her before and it made her heart quicken.

A book was snapped shut across the room, pulling both their attentions to insect man, who was now lifting up another large book; this one on the subject of Sharks, and frowning at them through the bookcases. John looked back at her with a pointed look and they both smiled again before returning to read their books quietly.

Teyla focused back down on the lines of text, noticing out the corner of her eye that John kept glancing at her as she read.

"Let me know when you get to the 'good' bits." John whispered.

She smiled, needing no explanation as to what constituted a 'good' bit in the book by John's estimation; after all he was a man.

--

TBC


	3. First Contact

--

John had not had the best of weeks Teyla considered as she stood beside him in the Infirmary. He shifted on the edge of the bed, refusing to lie down, wincing as he moved indicating how much pain he was still in.

He had been badly injured on the mission; forced into hand to hand combat with a man four times his size which had ended with them both tumbling down a rocky embankment. Though there had been no blood, other than from the tiny scratches on his face and hands, he had obviously been heavily bruised and battered. It had taken both herself and Rodney to help him to and through the Stargate. Had they not been supporting his arms when they arrived she was sure he would have no doubt collapsed face down onto the Gate Room's floor.

It had frightened Teyla no end to see him in such a state, but at least he had been conscious and breathing. Not for the first time did she consider whether they should really be on the same team any longer. Just thinking back to seeing him disappear off the side of that embankment, locked in battle against the giant; it had brought out a surge of panic that she had only ever once felt before and that had been when her father had been swept away by a Wraith sweeper when she was younger.

But, John was okay. Once in the Infirmary and with some medication, he was able to move around by himself again. Though admittedly much slower and with obvious discomfort. She wanted to help him somehow, but knew there was little she could do but stay and keep him company until all his test results were completed.

He leant back, trying to stretch out his upper back and she almost reached for him, to rub his back to relax him. But, she did not. They had had two dates so far and both had ended very quickly by some interruption or crisis. It was obvious that it was annoying John and he had almost lost his temper with Rodney last night when he had walked in on their dinner date. All of which meant that all she and John had been able to do on a date was eat together and even then they had yet to complete a meal together. Now, it looked like tonight's date was off as well. She knew without asking that he had thought along the same lines and it was not helping his mood.

Finally Doctor Keller appeared once again, a sympathetic smile on her face. "There are no breaks Colonel, just massive bruising." She reported.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." John shrugged, but it was a small restrained painful movement that he quickly stopped with another wince.

"I can prescribe you some painkillers, but really the best thing you can do is go back to your quarters, have a hot bath and sleep." Keller continued.

"A bath, okay." John muttered doubtfully.

"I mean it Colonel. I want you to have a hot bath; it will do wonders for the aches and pains."

John began to shuffle off the bed, slower than usual. "I'll have a nice hot shower, I promise Doc."

Keller lifted a hand preventing him from climbing further off the bed. "I mean it Colonel. I am taking you off duty for at least two days, then light duties for the rest of the week. You need to rest tonight and relax in a bath; a shower is not the same."

"I don't like baths, Doc. Too girly." John ignored Keller's hand pressed against his chest this time and struggled slowly to his feet.

"I don't care what you think about them; you are to have a hot bath and stay in it for at least ten minutes." She pressed, though her amusement was now obvious. "There are a small number of bath toiletries in Supplies, choose one you find the most masculine and use it."

"Sure, Doc." John said rather unconvincingly as he finally stood upright.

"Have a bath, Colonel." Keller insisted once again. "You are going to feel bad tomorrow as it is, so have a bath and save yourself some of the pain."

Teyla decided that some intervention was called for. "He _will _have a bath, Doctor." She said sternly, ignoring John's look of betrayal.

"Good. Now, there is a lovely lavender bubble bath-" Keller started.

John pushed past the laughing Doctor and headed out of the Infirmary. Teyla trailed along behind, trying not to laugh.

--

Teyla activated the chimes on John's door once again, but still there was no response. She hoped it did not mean that he was already ignoring the Doctor's advice and was back on duty somewhere. Surely he had been in too much pain to even try. She had promised him she would come by and check up on him this evening once she had completed her report. She had also neglected to remind him that their date was cancelled, assuming he would not be in any fit state. Also she needed to make sure he had actually followed Jennifer's orders.

She was about to activate the chimes once more, but then thought better of it. She and John had a running understanding that they could enter each other's quarters if they needed to, but she had yet to invade his room so. She swiped her hand over the sensor and the doors parted for her.

"John?" She called as she stepped cautiously into the room, concerned about disturbing his privacy. The air was heavy with a light steam and she realised that he was in the bathroom. She stepped further into the room, the doors sliding shut behind her as she called out to him again. The room was warm and smelt of a sweet fragrant scent.

"John?" She called again, moving towards the open bathroom doorway.

"Teyla?" He called back.

"I did not mean to disturb you, but I wanted to check you were alright." She replied, edging closer to the tempting bathroom doorway, the air growing warmer against her face. "And that you were following Doctor Keller's advice." She added with a smile. She could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"It's alright you can come in; there's plenty of bubbles." He invited.

A sharp thrill went through her and it was with great anticipation that she stepped into the bathroom. John was settled in the strange triangular Ancient bath, up to his neck in bubbles and hot water. A small amount of foaming bubbles were trailed through his hair, which was wet and flatter than normal, not that some of it didn't still stand up against gravity's insistence. His complexion was bright from the warmth of the water and he already looked more rested.

"See I am following Doctor's orders, in fact I was just about to get out." He said.

Teyla lifted a suspicious eyebrow at him as she leant one shoulder against the door frame and tried very hard not to look at the bubbled surface of the water for any sign of his form beneath. "How long have you been in there exactly?"

He looked away briefly. "About ten minutes or so."

She glared at him.

"Okay I've only been in it for a couple of minutes. But, it's boring just lying here and these baths are not really made for someone my height." He muttered.

"You could read." She suggested, working not to smile at him.

"I tend to drop books in baths." He replied earnestly. He looked up at her, his eyes appealing. "You could stay, to keep me company whilst I have to endure this."

She laughed at him. "Most people, John, enjoy relaxing in a bath."

"I guess." He uttered looking rather disappointed.

"Fine." She said, she moved back into the coolness of his bedroom to pick up his desk chair and carried it into the bathroom, welcoming the steamy warmth around her once again. She neared the bath, but stopped to consider where would be best to sit. He noticed and a wet bubbled arm emerged from the water.

"Here's fine." He said pointing to the floor near him. "As long as you promise not to peek." He said with a flirty smile.

Teyla placed the chair down alongside the bath, facing towards him and sat down with a smile. She leant an arm on the edge of the bath. "Would you like me to read to you?" She responded, purposefully not promising not to 'peek'.

"No, no, talking is fine." He said back, his arm stayed out of the water resting along the side of the bath towards hers, their elbows almost meeting along the edge. Teyla worked not to let her gaze linger on the appealing naked muscular shoulder now visible above the bubbles.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked seriously.

He rolled his shoulders. "A little I guess."

"After your bath apply some of the bruising-treatment oil from sparring, it should help." She offered.

John wrinkled his nose. "That smelly stuff?"

She smiled again. "I works as you well know, having had to use so much of it yourself over the years."

He narrowed his eyes at her teasing. "Fine. I think I have some of it left." She knew full well that he had gone through three jars of the greasy oil over the past four years. He had been using it less after the first year, but then he had begun training with Ronon, who did not hold back as much when striking as Teyla did during sparring.

"It works wonders for large bruises, as long as you rub it in well." She said.

He winced. "I remember what you consider massaging bruises."

She smiled at that remembering the first time they had sparred and she had introduced him to the treatment oil, massaging it for him into a large bruise on his forearm.

"You have to press into the bruise to bring it out quicker and to help it heal faster." She reminded him.

"That is not what I would consider massage, Teyla. More like a form of torture!" He exaggerated.

"Did I tell you about my first training session with my teacher?" She asked.

He looked round at her, interested. "No."

She spent the next ten minutes (which she timed precisely) telling him stories of her early training days and how her teacher had treated her and the other students. As they talked she worked not to look over the bath surface, tried not to remember that he was so very naked beneath the waterline. In fact she was very proud of herself for not doing so, instead allowing herself to admire the strong line of his shoulders and arms now above the bubbles. They shared training stories throughout which Teyla was vividly aware of the intimateness of their situation, and guessed he knew the same, but neither of them mentioned it.

Finally she announced ten minutes were up and he sighed in delight. She pushed the chair away from the bath, and reached for the two large towels sitting across the room, handing them to him. He took them gratefully, as he did she caught a good view of the massive bruise along the back of his shoulder. She could not stop herself from gasping in sympathy at the sight and reached out to touch his wet skin.

"Yep, I'm gonna be all the colours of the rainbow tomorrow." He joked as he rotated his arm to better see the growing bruise himself. She saw him wincing at even such a small movement.

"You must put the treatment oil on once you are out of the bath. Work it into the skin and it will help." She pushed, pulling her fingers away from his skin worriedly. She backed out of the room to give him privacy to get out of the bath. "Shall I get it for you now? It will save you digging around for it?" She offered.

He sat up straight in the bath, revealing half of his lightly haired chest. "That would be great. I think it is in the bottom clothes drawer, at the back."

She watched him stretch his back slightly, and saw the tension around his eyes. "Shall I get your bed clothes as well?" She offered.

He looked around surprised, but she saw the pleasure there as well. "They're under my pillow in the bed. Thanks Teyla." He called as she headed out to his bedroom.

She pulled open the bottom clothes drawer, seeing John's clothes folded and organised, which surprised her slightly. Sure enough the jar of treatment oil was in one corner, only a third full; he had been taking more hits from Ronon than she had realised. She would have to have a word with them both about that. She turned to his bed now, pulling back the covers to reveal his pillow. Fishing around underneath she pulled out a t-shirt and soft joggers. They smelt familiar and appealing as she tucked them under her arm.

Then from the bathroom she heard him groan and begin muttering over the sound of draining bath water. "You okay, John?" She called, knowing how difficult he would be finding it to move around with so much bruising.

"I'm okay." He muttered tightly as she approached the door.

"I have your bed clothes." She held them around the door frame, but kept her body outside the doorway. "I am not peeking." She said.

She heard him laugh, and felt the touch of his fingers as he took the clothing from her hand. She withdrew her hand grasped the jar of oil and held it round the door frame as well. He took the jar.

"Thanks Teyla." His voice was restricted with discomfort and it bothered her.

Teyla turned back to his room. She could at least make things more comfortable for him. She pulled down the shades over his windows, and pulled back the covers of his bed so he could more easily climb in. She put his bottle of water on his bedside table and spread a blanket on the top of his covers; he would need warmth tonight to help him relax. She surveyed the room, trying to consider what else he may need, when he emerged from the bathroom, dressed only in his joggers, his shirt and the jar in his hand. She looked quickly away from the large expanse of muscular chest to see the strain on his face. She went to him without thinking.

"Sit down, John." That he did not shake off her help told her how very uncomfortable he was. He sat down heavily on the edge of his bed with a loud sigh. She stood back from him, looking clearly at the bruising on his back for the first time. The mottled shading spread from the back of his right shoulder down his ribcage right down to his waist. She gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you going to be able to reach all of your back by yourself?" She asked, already reaching for the jar of treatment oil in his hand.

He looked surprised as she took the jar from him, but she saw the sudden light in his expression. "I could probably use some help, but you don't have to, Teyla. I can manage" He said with little conviction.

She knew he would try, but there was no way he was going to be able to massage the oil properly into all the bruised areas of his back. So, she walked around behind him, took off her shoes and climbed onto his bed, kneeling behind him.

"Please be gentle." John said with more than a little concern in his voice. He tried to look over his shoulder at her, but it only resulted in a muscle spasm. He clenched his teeth and turned back away from her.

"I promise not to hurt you…too much." She teased him. "You can work on your arms, whilst I work on your back." She unscrewed the jar lid and held it out around his arm. He dipped his fingers in and removed a large glob of the greasy treatment oil and set about rubbing it into the lines of bruising on his left forearm. Teyla dipped her own fingers into the jar, coating her fingers in the oil. She settled down behind him, as close as she could and set about stroking the oil lightly down one side of his back, giving it time to absorb in before she massaged the skin. Even that light touch caused him to tense slightly under her fingers. He was not going to feel well tomorrow she realised.

"Remember when I told you about my first training session with the Master Bantos teacher?" She asked, working to distract him from his discomfort. "What I did not mention was that the next morning I woke to immense pain throughout my whole body. I could barely walk the next day, and my mother had to help me get out of my bed."

He grunted with amusement. "That makes me feel slightly better about how long it took me to get out of the bath just now."

She retrieved more oil from the jar and worked down the other side of his spine, stroking out along the hurt skin and flesh. "Did the bath not help at all?" She asked concerned for him anew.

"Oh, it helped; you should have seen how long it took for me to get _into_ the bath before you arrived." He reached out for more oil. She passed the jar round to him.

Happy there was enough oil on his skin she began to stroke her thumb outwards from his spine. He hissed through his teeth as she did so. "This is the bit I am not looking forward to."

"I will not press any deeper I promise." She worked steadily and lightly down his back, pushing the flesh and muscle, working in the oil and moving the muscles beneath. Once again she could not avoid admiring his strong form. "You must have been hurt like this before?" She asked.

"Several times to be honest." He hissed out in pain , but he did not retreat away from her. "But that was when I was in training myself. We had these amazing Jacuzzi's in the locker rooms that really helped. I snuck in there several times in the night before a training exercise if I was still achy."

"Jacuzzi?" She asked.

"A hot bath with underwater air jets that massage you. Wonderful invention." He said.

"It sounds good." She commented quietly. They lapsed into silence. She began to work the heel of her palm into his back muscles working deeper into the tissue. He was relaxing more, his body rocking with the motion of her massaging. His head was hanging forward, his eyes closed and his breathing calmer. He was feeling better.

Satisfied that the oil was worked in enough and that his back was less tense, she turned her attention to his heavily bruised right arm. She shifted to sit beside him on the bed, crossing her legs, her knees up against his nearest thigh. She lifted his right arm and placed the back of his hand on her right knee and supported his elbow in her hand as she began working oil into his shoulder and upper arm. He opened his eyes, blinking as he looked round at her as she worked.

"I'm sorry about tonight." He said softly. She raised eyebrow. "Yet another unsuccessful date." He continued his tone regretful.

She returned her attention to working down his well-developed deltoid. "I do not know; we have spent at least..." She checked the clock on his bedside table, "…one hour together now without someone interrupting us."

He smiled at that. "That's true. But, it's not exactly the best way to spend a date is it?"

She smiled up at his frowning expression. "Maybe the problem is when we try to schedule 'dates'. We are simply looking to spend more time with each other and we are doing that right now. Though, obviously I am not happy that you have been hurt and are so uncomfortable."

"I'm feeling considerably better now. Thank you, Teyla." He said.

"That is alright. At least we get to spend time together."

"Well, as I am off duty for the next two days how do you feel about keeping me company again tomorrow?" He asked.

"I am sparring and training in the morning, but as we will not be going on any missions for the next few days; I will be free after lunch."

"Great. That gives me the morning to be able to haul myself out of bed."

She winced in sympathy, both of them knowing he was not going to feel too good over the next couple of days. She worked the last of the oil into his arm, stroking down over his thick forearm. Her eyes wandered slightly off to his bare chest once again. He was a very beautifully built man; lean and muscular with a broad chest and toned stomach. The body not of a man who worked to keep himself in shape to look good, no he had the body of a man who was active and naturally toned. Just how she liked it.

She watched him surreptitiously as she worked on his arm, his gaze turned away to his other lesser bruised arm. So she allowed herself time to drop her eyes to his chest once again. She had the sudden desire to run her hands over the light smattering of hair across his chest. She wanted to tuck her nose into that space where his jaw met his neck.

She turned her attention back to the bruises on his arm, pulling her thoughts back under control; the man was injured. But, the situation was so very intimate and relaxed she couldn't help but enjoy the chance to study John so closely and freely.

He turned back to her as she stroked down his forearm once last time her touch lighter signally the massage was over. She finished by sweeping the last oil down to the back of his hand, turning it over against her knee. That done she was about to withdraw her touch, but he caught her hand in his before she did. She looked up at him.

"I mean it, Thank you for this. You didn't have to stay and take care of me." He commented. He was looking more relaxed but tired now as well.

"Of course I did." Was all she felt like saying to that; as if she would have left him in such pain?

"Well, I feel a lot better." He smiled as he lifted up her hand, bringing the back of her hand up to his lips and pressing a small kiss against her knuckles.

She took in the dark areas under his tired eyes. "You need to sleep, John." As he released her hand she stroked the back of her fingers down the side of his face. "Rest."

He closed his eyes briefly at her touch. "I will. First though; does this oil stain clothing?"

She was a little thrown off by the change of subject. She pulled back her hand. She guessed he wasn't sure about pulling on his bed shirt. "Umm, no not really. Any that does you can wash away easily enough."

He lifted his oiled arm. "Good." He pulled his arm back and before she realised what he was up to he wrapped it around her, pressing against her back and he leant in towards her. She lifted her chin just in time as he came in quickly and pressed his lips against hers; their first kiss.

She tensed briefly surprised by his sudden decision to kiss her, but then relaxed against him. Once he felt that he pulled back enough to capture her lower lip between his soft warm lips. She exhaled in a sigh and he pulled her closer to him in response. Lips danced over each other; softly and languidly. He tasted wonderful and he smelt of a mixture of treatment oil, the bath scent and that elusive maleness. They didn't deepen the kiss too much, both enjoying the simple act of exploring each other's lips, touching faces and sharing breaths.

He pressed in closer, but then tensed abruptly and parted away from her. She realised what had happened and watched in sympathy as he breathed through a muscle spasm. She dropped her hand to his back once again rubbing lightly. After a moment he relaxed again, sitting up straight and away from her, but he had kept his arm wrapped around her, locking her against him lightly.

"Sorry about that." He said once he had his breath back under control.

"No problem." She replied softly, stroking down his back with an affectionate touch now rather than medicinal. "You need to rest anyway."

He nodded and released her as she moved away, slipping her shoes back on then she helped pull back his covers, as he pulled on his shirt and climbed into the bed. She retrieved a couple of extra cushions from across the room to support his back further and sat down on the edge of his bed. He settled back against his mound of pillows with a slightly embarrassed expression. She could tell he was about to apologise again, so she reached out and ran her hand down one of his stubbled cheeks and leant down to kiss him briefly. He met the kiss happily and when she sat back up his eyes were sparkling again.

"Sure you don't want to keep me company?" He asked deeply. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Just to keep me warm whilst I sleep." She knew he was teasing, that he did not really expect her to stay.

"You need _rest_, nothing else." She stood up from the bed.

He rolled his eyes dramatically as he reached out for 'War and Peace' before settling back against the pillows. "Fine, I will make do with a book to help me sleep."

Teyla walked backwards to the door, rather unwilling to leave him, feeling so much younger than her years. The temptation to crawl into the bed alongside him was so strong, but she resisted; it would not help him and now wasn't the time for that. "Good night, John. I will see you tomorrow after lunch."

"Good night, Teyla." She smiled at him one last time as she activated the doors and stepped out. "And don't think I didn't see you peeking." He called as the doors slid shut behind her.

--

TBC


	4. Full Contact

Wow, it's been a couple of months since I last posted a chapter for this fic, but finally I have time, so here are 2 new chapters in one go...

--

The sky was bright high above Teyla and she blinked slowly and leisurely allowing her eyes to slid shut. The air was fresh and salty as she drew it in, tasting the seaweed that grew along the edges of the city on her tongue. The afternoon was slowly drawing to a close and there were darker clouds approaching, but for now the light was bright, the sky clear above them and she closed her eyes, simply feeling the warmth on her skin.

There were no birds on this world, or at least there weren't this far across the ocean, in fact no wildlife at tall above the water level, which meant there was nothing to hear except the sound of the water crashing against the sides of the pier, the constant breeze dancing over her skin which held the promise of future rain, and the sound of their breathing.

It was beautifully calming and she wondered why she had never done this before. The balconies set across the city offered a beautiful view and provided a sheltered place from which to enjoy the sea air, but that was not the same as lying out here on the pier, the air around her and the simple act of relaxing under the sun was incomparable.

John obviously felt the same considering the silence they had been both been enjoying for some time. She turned her attention to his breathing beneath her head; it was steady and deep indicating his mutual relaxation. She lay at a right angle to his body, her head propped up on his chest, and had lain like this for some time now. She did not bother to look at her watch, it did not matter how long they had been resting out here on the blankets. They would go in when they pleased. John had returned to light duties yesterday, but before that they had begun to take a daily walk along the pier to help him recover and to also provide them with time alone. It was a little ritual that they had continued since he had returned to work. At the end of the shift when both of them were free they headed out to their favourite pier to walk together and once far enough from the windows of the city John would slip his hand around hers and they simply walked together. Yesterday they had found this isolated space near the end of the pier that was a perfect sun catching spot at this time of day. So today john had brought a couple of blankets along with him today which they had laid them out on the hard metallic ground and they had lain down to enjoy the sun.

He stirred slightly beneath her, his in breath loud.

"This is how to spend the end of a shift." He muttered sleepily his voice echoing through his chest beneath her.

She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Indeed." She offered with a contented sigh.

His hand stirred where it had been resting gently against her head, and his fingers began to slowly stroke through her hair, the touch lazy and enjoyable. She sighed again at the affectionate touch from him. Time glided along at its own pace until the light over Teyla's eyelids darkened slightly and she opened them up to see that the rain clouds were closer, almost over head now. It was time to go inside.

Grudgingly she turned onto her side, now facing up towards John's relaxed face. His fingers continued their leisurely combing of her hair as his eyes opened at her movement and he looked down at her. She settled her cheek against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin through the thin t-shirt he wore. Muscles slid under his flesh as he breathed in and as he turned slightly to better look at her. She laid one hand on his chest by her cheek and caressed him lightly. She didn't want to end this peaceful time with just the two of them. She didn't doubt that he would want to spend the rest of the afternoon with her, but out here she could pretend that there was no city to protect, no possible impending crisis and no one to hide their new relationship from.

She hated hiding it from their friends, especially Ronon and Rodney, but this was still a very new change for them and they both agreed that for now this was a private matter. She had only been sharing kisses with John for a few days, but when added to their long standing friendship and admiration, it felt like longer. Though they had not taken that last step towards intimacy in making love, she felt no hurry. She was thoroughly enjoying getting to know this new side to John. A side which loved to touch, to sit cuddling up with her, his eyes sparkling with their usual mischief, but now with a deepness of emotion and vulnerability that she felt moved to see. And she enjoyed being able to share more of herself with him. With his injuries from earlier in the week which had lead to him being off duty for three days they had spent more time together than ever before. She had spent three days in his quarters, watching movies with him, sharing stories, asking each other questions and generally opening those doors of closeness that were closed to anyone but the most intimate. And of course there had been all the kissing. Teyla felt her skin flush again at the memories of his slow claiming kisses.

Her eyes trailed down his face now to his lips. She knew the softness of them now, the demand and the need of them. The pleasure they could bring and the soft words of admiration he had uttered to her over these past days. He smiled at her, perhaps seeing some of her thoughts in her expression. His caressing touch of her hair shifted to stroke over her head, from her forehead down to her neck in a long sweeping movement that had her closing her eyes at the pleasurable sensation of it. In return she stroked her palm over his chest some more, feeling out the lines of muscle and the texture of the light smattering of hair under his shirt. Very few men had body hair on Athos, but she found the amount of hair she had seen over John's chest very attractive. She longed to rest her cheek against his bare chest and to run her hands through that hair to the resilient skin and muscle beneath. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him, wondering if her own prowling libido was clear to him, but his eyes were upturned. She followed his gaze and saw that the thick heavy dark clouds were almost directly above them now and that the sun was almost entirely hidden.

"Think it's time to move." John said as he looked back down at her.

"Okay." She agreed, but made no move to get up off his chest, as she was still unwilling to draw herself away from his warmth and the physical allure of his strong masculine body.

"You're gonna have to move first, you know." He laughed lightly.

"I know." She replied. He smiled at her again and trailed his other hand over her shoulder and along her upturned side. The touch was lingering and not at all helpful in encouraging her to move. So, she forced herself to sit up and away from him, and missed his warmth immediately, and especially as she hadn't realised how the air had cooled.

John sat up next to her, very close and she saw the hunger in his eyes for a moment as his gaze lingered up from her exposed cleavage. She waited till he was looking back into her eyes, and he looked sheepish for a moment at having been caught leering so obviously. She leant in a pressed her lips to his and he responded with equal pressure.

A drip of water dropped onto her shoulder distracting her and then another chilled drip slid over her cheek startling her back from the kiss. She and John parted and looked up to see that the rain had begun to fall.

"Let's get going." John said hurriedly as he jumped up alongside her and he quickly pulled up the blankets and they dashed back towards the city.

The rain fell around them in large heavy droplets that deposited the cool water on them quickly and efficiently as they hurried between the shelter of the buildings back towards the main part of the city. In no time Teyla was feeling rather drenched and a glance at John showed he was as equally as soaked, the thin cotton t-shirt clung to his shoulders and back drawing her eye. Wow, she was really feeling the lure of him today, his physical presence like a dose of energy and need.

They made their way along the pier until they reached an overhang of the last building before the base of the tower they needed to reach. There was a large open space that they would have to run through to get to the door. She wiped the water from her face, and pushed back her damp hair as she looked up at John.

"You realise this is your fault for not getting up." John teased her, as he looked back at her from the open space before them. She punched him lightly in the arm. "We could wait it out and then dash across?" He suggested with a doubtful tone.

"I think we can make it." She said back with amusement.

His eyes turned serious for a moment. "People might wonder why we were out in the rain."

She smiled ruefully. "We went for a walk. What is the harm in that?"

"And didn't notice the massive approaching rain clouds?" He said back, having to shout a little over the heavy rainfall outside their shelter.

She realised she didn't really care all that much if anyone saw them, but John seemed to worry over it more than was necessary. "We could use the transporter near the bio labs to get to the living quarters area, then we would be less likely to be seen." She offered.

He considered it for a while and he turned back to the open space between them and the door. She took the opportunity to watch a selection of droplets that were sliding down his throat. The rain made the air fresher, but closer, and she swore she could smell him through the space between them. He turned back to her and she snapped her eyes up from his throat.

"Okay. Let's run for it. But, if anyone sees us it's all your fault. We were training outside and you didn't end the class early enough." She decided not to point out that they didn't have their bantos rods with them and that she wasn't dressed for sparring.

But she nodded as he reached out, squeezed her hand and then pulled her with him as he headed out into the pelting rain. They made it to the door in good time, but they were completely saturated by that time. Laughing they dashed through the door and into the dry warmth of the corridor. John didn't drop her hand she noticed which was unusual, but she went with it as he led the way along the outer corridors towards the bio labs. They reached the transporter and headed in quickly.

"Remember, we were training." He said with a smile as he finally dropped her hand and wiped his hands over his face and through his hair. Teyla pressed the transporter screen requesting where they wished to go and after a brief a flash of light and a tingling sensation the door slid open. John peered out like a child avoiding his parents. Teyla tried not to laugh, but followed his lead. Judging by the watery footmarks they had left she doubted anyone wouldn't notice someone had been caught outside in the rain. John led her out of the transporter and together they headed at a quick step towards their quarters. They reached hers and she activated the doors quickly and stepped inside and turned back to John.

"You want to go have dinner?" He asked, suddenly no longer in a rush to get back to his quarters.

"Yes. I will change and meet you at your quarters?" She suggested.

"Okay." He replied and almost leant in to kiss her before he remembered he was in the corridor. "See you in five." And then he was gone sneaking back down the corridor towards his room.

Teyla quickly stripped the wet clothes from her body and headed for the washroom. Five minutes later and she was fresh and clean and dry. She chose a pretty top which tied up at the back, but then paused wondering if it would be too obvious to wear something like that in the Mess Hall. It was obviously 'dating clothes' as John had referring to some of the new outfits she had been wearing during their new time together. After a few moments thought she decided to wear the top, but she pulled on a tailored jacket over it that she could wear in company. Happy she no longer looked like she had just been caught out in the rain, she exited her quarters and walked down to John's door and activated the chimes.

The doors opened before her, but no one was on the other side. She stepped in cautiously. "John?"

"Hey, Teyla, I'll be out in a minute." John called from his bathroom. She realised he had opened the doors using his gene and not for the first time she wondered what it must be like to have that kind of power in this city. She wandered over to his bedside and looked up at the black and white poster of Johnny Cash. It was a sad image and though she admired the picture's composition, she didn't like the isolated quality to the image.

"Would you believe Rodney came to see me? I told him I went out for a walk as part of my recuperation and got caught out in the rain." John called out from the bathroom.

She smiled in response as she pulled her jacket off and draped it over the back of his chair, wanting John to see the 'dating' top she had chosen. "How typical that it would that you would walk into Rodney of all people." She heard him chuckle and mutter something about Rodney and timing.

"I just need to put on some dry clothes and then I'm ready to go." John said from the bathroom, but his voice growing louder as he stepped into the room. Teyla looked round to see he was dressed in only a white towel wrapped round his waist. He headed over to his chest of drawers and began to pull out various items of clothing. She was aware he was talking, but the sight of him, still slightly damp from his shower, made it difficult to concentrate on his words when so much of him was on display. She had massaged oil into his back and arm several times this week, but now he was healed she found she desperately wanted any excuse to touch him again, and the desire had nothing to do with healing.

"Teyla?" He asked. She looked up surprised and embarrassed at having been caught ogling him.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

He gave her a strange little smile as he turned and put down the socks and shirt that had been in his hand and then he stepped towards her. He came in closer to her, very close, his bare body barely inches from hers and he looked down at her with dark almost black eyes. The look was new from him, a hooded possessive look that told her he had understood what her studying of him had meant. She felt lost in those dark eyes, seeing only a slither of green around them. He might have said something else then she wasn't sure, but then his fingers stroked through her hair and circled around the back of her neck and his mouth descended towards hers.

The kiss was new, very new and it made her instantly boiling hot and her body tingled. She pressed herself up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much fervour as he was kissing her. He re-angled his head and his tongue penetrated deeper into her mouth. She whimpered in response and slid her hands over his shoulders, glorying in the feel of his skin under her touch. She was aware that she was rushing ahead, uncontrolled, but she couldn't care right now. All she could feel was the heat of his body, the swirling touch of his tongue against hers and his hands sliding down her back to cup her backside.

He pulled her up against him fully and she felt the hard edge of his manhood through the towel. She pressed back even closer, making it clear that she wanted nothing else except him and to fill the growing desperate need inside to find pleasure with this man. He groaned in the back of his throat and his hands squeezed her once again and then he was pushing her backwards and down onto the bed behind her. She relaxed her body enough that he could lower her to the sheets, trusting in him completely and then he was lying down over her, pressing her into the mattress. His weight was perfect over her and his lips moved from hers and began to kiss down her throat.

She ran her hands down his back, watched them as she explored the lines and angles of his back and lost herself in the feel of his mouth sucking on her throat. Arching up in pleasure she closed her eyes and gasped. She was so close she could barely believe it. He was pulling at her clothes then, desperate as she to feel more. He reached down under her back, and she arched up to give him space to undo her top's ties. Her breasts pressed against the hard plane of his chest as she moved, drawing out more sensations which made the deep emptiness between her legs all the more intense.

Her top came loose and then was gone from her. She had a moment to realise she was bared to him before his mouth touched down over her, exploring the swell of her breasts and then encircling a nipple. She dug her nails into his back at that, pulling him closer and conveying her need.

"John." She gasped.

He kissed his way over to her other nipple, but his hands continued to slid down her body, and pulled at the belt at her waist. She wriggled free of the material as he pulled and pushed them away. She kicked off her shoes and he sat back to free her completely of her clothes. Then he was laying down over her again, his mouth back down between her breasts, following the valley down to her navel. She arched and wriggled under his touch; his mouth on her belly and his hands sliding up her legs. Then all of that touch gathered together between her legs and her world spun out of control.

She knew she was panting, grinding against him and clasping his hair as he kissed her intimately and his fingers slid into that emptiness, but it still wasn't enough. There was only one thing she wanted and she demanded it of him now with her body. He heard her, but she couldn't tell you if it was because she had asked him out loud, or if he just understood. His lips tasted her belly again and he worked his way back up her body.

"Top drawer." He whispered to her. She understood him enough to turn her head to his bedside table. She flung out an arm and pulled open the top drawer and blindly felt inside for the foil packet she knew he needed. Somehow she found one and as John settled up over her once again she handed it to him. He took it absently and leant down to kiss her lips. She clasped him to her, wrapped her legs around his hips and slid her tongue between his lips. He met her with equal passion. His hands left her body and she felt the cotton towel slip from his waist and she relaxed her legs around him so he could throw the towel aside and pull on the protection they needed.

She didn't think she helped all that much as she caressed his back and hips, kissed him deeply and rubbed her breasts against his chest. His hands finally became free and slid up her sides, one hand pulled up her right leg and his hand slid between them, guiding their joining. Then he was pushing into her, the sensation full and overwhelming. She broke the kiss closing her eyes and turning her face to pant out with the immensity of the fullness.

"Teyla." He uttered from above her. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and looked up at him and he pushed deeply and completely into her. The intimacy of their joined bodies and eye contact brought her orgasm bursting forth. She threw back her head and cried out, her hands clawing at his back. He held still over her as she arched and flexed under his strength.

The blinding pleasure eventually faded enough for her to once again become aware of her surroundings and she blinked up at him before he leant down to kiss her again. She murmured in pleasure, reaching up and trailing her hands through is hair, down his neck to his tensely held body. He had held himself perfectly still throughout her release, but now he moved; sliding out of her almost entirely and then right back inside her. She whimpered and gazed up at him. His eyes were even darker than before and his body quivered over hers as he thrust in once again.

"Yes." She gasped. "Please, John."

He kept up his sensual assault on her body, providing her with the fullness she had craved and then sliding away, but always returning. She moved restlessly under him, raking her hands over him, feeling the twisting changing shape of his body as he moved to please her.

"More." She begged.

He moved somehow deeper still, rocking her backwards in the bed, the headboard impacting on the wall behind them. She didn't pay it any mind, as she pulled her legs up further encircling him completely and drawing him ever deeper. He gasped and dropped his head down to her throat and sped up his movements. She reached down again and caught a hold of his backside with both hands, tightly pulled him into her, glorying in the feel of the toned working muscles. He groaned and rocked her even more, and began to whisper to her, telling her how wonderful she felt inside, how much he wanted her, and how long he had wanted her and only her. She wriggled again, as she met each thrust and clawed up his back as her pleasure began to reach a peek again.

She was moaning loudly now, intermingled with his name and gasping for breath. He shifted and rocked his pubic bone against hers when he drove into her. She pressed herself tighter to him, tucking her cheek into the side of his throat as her next release hit her. As it did he sped up even more, slid his arms under and around her, and he thrust one last time hard and heavy and his body tensed, his upper back lifting up from hers as his orgasm hit him. She stayed tightly pressed to his body as they held each other through it. He slid into her several more times as he emptied himself and she finally felt completely full, a deep warmth spreading out through her belly, up and out to her limbs.

His weight began to fall more over her and she welcomed it, wrapping herself around him, cradling him in her arms and between her legs. He finally relaxed completely, his energy spent and with a heavy gasp he completely relaxed down against hers his face tucked into her throat. She was still panting herself and his back rose and fell quickly under her wandering calming touch.

Affection and love burst through her, and she wrapped her legs even tighter around him, and slid a hand up into his hair. A tear spilled from the corner of her eye, trailing down her cheek. Her body felt so good, as did his weight over her.

Time passed, through which she drifted lazily sleepily, her hands idly caressing John's back and through his hair. He had angled his head for her where it rested against her, obviously enjoying her attention. Eventually he shifted, coming up onto his elbow over her, and in his eyes she saw the pleasure and satisfaction. He kissed her then, a slow kiss as satisfied as both of them felt. He then shifted back off her rolling onto his side. She let him roll away, but instantly missed his weight and warmth, so she turned onto her side opposite him and waited as he disposed of the protection. He settled down beside her and they simply looked at each other for a while, hands stroking over each other's shoulder and side. She was pretty sure she had the same wide eyed contented look that he wore. She had never seen him so utterly relaxed and happily silent.

"You okay?" He asked eventually.

She thought it went without saying, but replied anyway. "I am very good."

He reached up and stroked some strands of her hair from her face and cheek. "So am I." He replied his voice deep and open. She leant forward and kissed him briefly, nuzzled against his cheek and then pulled back again. But, missed him again so she snuggled back towards him, tucking herself up against him. His arm came around her, and he began to leisurely stroke down her back.

"I thought all men fell asleep after making love." She commented with a smile.

He chuckled against her. "I might have dozed a bit, but why would I want to sleep whilst the most gorgeous woman in two galaxies is in my bed?"

She had to smile at the exaggerated compliment, but then considered that she considered him to be the most handsome man she had ever met, so like her, yet so opposite. In that moment she realised she really was in love with John. In truth the knowledge wasn't a complete surprise, but now things had progressed to a point where she couldn't deny it to herself any more.

She lay back slightly from him, so she could look up into his eyes. "Does this mean you like me?" She teased him.

He smiled big, his eyes sparkling as he attempted to look thoughtful. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe." His hand stroked down her side, past the swell of her breast, over her waist and up over her hip. He watched his hand as it slid down over her behind and then he looked up at her, his eyes dark again. "Maybe, I like every single part of you." He leant in as he spoke and kissed her.

His kiss suggested that sleep was the furthest thing from his mind, and Teyla felt her body warming again so soon. He pulled back from her and she watched as he licked his lips. "So do you like me?" He asked drawing her attention back to the conversation.

She pretended to think about the question as he had done. "What is it that Rodney says? I may have to do some further research."

He smiled again. "What kind of research would that be?"

She pressed in against him, pushing against his shoulder. He laid onto his back for her and she slid herself over him, seeking his kiss again. "The thorough kind."

--

TBC


	5. Restful Mornings

--

Teyla had decided several days ago that this was the best way to wake in the morning. On such days it did not matter if she had a full day of sparring, of meetings or of dangerous missions ahead of her. To wake up to this, to spend her early mornings like this was the best way to start any day. Of course today was a mandatory rest day, so there was nothing to rush to or nothing to prepare for, so she could simply enjoy this morning as she wished she could every morning.

The warm body next to her shifted, his hands falling away from her body and she felt the bed shift as he climbed out of bed. She knew he would be back, so eager as he usually was to keep her in bed as long as possible on most days, and today being a mandatory rest day meant he got his wish. The bed felt colder without him in it, so she rolled onto her back into the middle of the narrow bed and opened her eyes properly. John's ceiling came into view, and she blinked at the morning light entering in through the blinds to the right.

She stretched and snuggled into the bed some more enjoying the warmth and masculine smell of John caught between the sheets. She had been waking up for the past week in John's arms, whether it be to his encouraging touch, or to his warm embrace or smiling face, it was always the best way to wake. Her mind cleared of the last touches of sleep and she rolled over to John's side of the bed to look at the time. They had slept in longer than normal, but that was not unusual for most people on a rest day.

"Hey, that's my side." Came John's voice as he returned from the bathroom, walking around to the side of the bed she was now draped along.

She looked up innocently at him. "Your side?"

He smiled. "Yes, you know it is. Move over, gorgeous." He pulled up the side of the sheets and she grudgingly, or at least pretended to be as she slid back to 'her side'.

"Why do you always have to sleep that side?" She asked as he settled back down into the bed.

"It's my side." He replied as he laid down, reaching out and circling his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up against his side.

She lay beside him and slid her hand over his chest, partaking in her new pastime of stroking over his toned lightly haired front. "You sleep on the same side in my quarters." She noted out loud.

He nodded, but his eyes were closed. "That's because it's my side."

She considered that for a moment. "But, when we stayed on New Athos the other day you slept on the other side of me."

He opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at her. "Are you trying to keep me from snoozing for a reason? Because if it's some lovin' you want, I'm quite happy to oblige. On any side of the bed you want."

She laughed with him and shook her head. One factor of her relationship with John that she hadn't predicted, and neither had he apparently, was the playful teasing they enjoyed. They enjoyed a playfulness that extended beyond the bedroom, to silly play fights and she had to actively not be playful with him when they were around other people, as they were still keeping their relationship secret. She had enjoyed teasing with past lovers, but with John it was at another level. She guessed that it came from the fact that they had seen each other through almost every situation one could imagine. They knew each other in ways that other lovers perhaps would never be able to experience; to stand back to back in a fight to the death, to picking each other up after all manner of horrid events. They had seen each other at their best and at their worst and it seemed to have bread a relaxed quality to their relationship that she was thoroughly enjoying.

John had always been someone who used humour to hide behind, but with her it was a different kind of humour, and she found herself feeling more playful with him. Like there was a deep excitement to the knowledge that he really did like her and regardless of her faults, she knew he loved her. He hadn't said the words, but she felt in her heart that he truly cared and so she did not need to hear the words.

"It's a guy thing." He said now, jarring her back to their bed side conversation.

"Which side you sleep?" She asked.

"I think it's to do with sleeping nearer the door." He clarified.

She leant back slightly, her mind thinking back to her past lovers and considering where they had slept. Then to her married friends whose beds she had seen. Interesting.

"So you feel the need to lie closer to the door in case some Wraith burst in? You do not think I could look after myself?" She saw the look of concern in his eyes that she was going to get annoyed at him. She found the explanation oddly charming, but wasn't going to let this chance to tease John pass. After all they had this bed to enjoy all morning.

"Um. No, it's just that's why…you know, why guys do that." She watched the cogs turning behind his eyes. "Besides it's a protective caveman instinct, therefore not my fault." He concluded with conviction.

"Caveman instinct?"

He narrowed his eyes at her teasing. "Yes. If you want I can show you some more of my basic caveman instincts." He rolled onto his side pushing her back into the mattress and his lips fell to her throat.

The squeak of the radio burst over her giggle. John looked over his shoulder at the radio and sighed dramatically. He rolled away from her and picked up the ear piece, sliding it on.

"Sheppard." He stated his tone efficient and betrayed no sign that he had just been busy seducing her. Teyla watched his face closely, waiting for the signs that something big was occurring in the city. "No, Rodney." John stated, his tone changing enough for Teyla to tell that no crisis was on the horizon.

She relaxed back and watched John roll his eyes for her. "It's my day off Rodney, and it's yours too, so go rest." A pause. "I don't care that you don't have anything else to do….Actually I have plenty to do." John stated, his eyes sliding down Teyla's form, before he looked away again annoyed. "I don't care, Rodney. Go away." With that he pulled off the ear piece.

"What did he want?" Teyla asked, looping her arm around John's neck as he settled down beside her again.

"Some test on a piece of Ancient tech he feels I'm the only one who can use." He said frowning. "Now, where was I?" He asked, the frown disappearing and a playful one returning.

Teyla angled her head away and pointed to an area of her neck. "I believe you were around here."

"Excellent." He muttered and wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into the area she had indicated. He inhaled loudly and nuzzled against her. She giggled, as she knew he had wanted.

The radio bleeped again and John pulled back from her. "If it's him; I'm gonna kill him." He muttered before he turned over and reached for the ear piece again. "Sheppard. No, Rodney. I'm still in bed, so there's no chance…. Yes, actually I am….. I am busy trying to rest, as you should be …. I don't sound rested because you're bothering me! Rodney I'm going to turn the radio off now and you will leave me alone is that clear?" He didn't wait to hear the response, as he pulled off his ear piece and dropped back onto the bedside table.

Teyla took in his hassled expression and reached out for him as before, sliding her hand over his chest.

He looked at her. "Sorry, about that."

She waited, but it was clear that Rodney had killed the mood for John. Well, she could wait. "What is this Ancient tech he mentioned?"

"Some weird thing Rodney found in a lab. He thinks it may be part of his new crusade; trying to find out how the Ancients made ZPMs. You know how he can be."

Teyla snuggled up to his side. "Yes, very persistent."

"Too persistent."

"It's important work and if he wants to work on his rest day then let him, but you do not have to." She reminded him. "You could help him later. The technology has been there for thousands of years."

"I know." John muttered. He sighed and rolled back onto his side against her. "Besides, I hardly get enough time alone with you as it is, so he can find someone else to help him."

The chimes rang out interrupting what was about to be a kiss and John looked over his shoulder towards the door. "He wouldn't."

Teyla looked past John to see the radio was flashing again. John reached for it. He had to answer it of course, in case it was an emergency. "Sheppard." He said cautiously.

"Rodney! It's my day off….no I'm not going to let you in…. you can show me the read outs tomorrow….okay later." Teyla was close to leaping up from the bed and telling Rodney to get lost herself. Of course she wasn't wearing very much under the sheets, but that might help get Rodney's attention. "No. You can wait out there all day, I don't care." John stated more calmly. "I'm going to ignore my radio from now onwards and if something happens in the city because I wasn't told in time then it'll be on your head."

He pulled off the radio piece roughly and switched it off which surprised Teyla. He caught her look. "Yours is still on." He said indicating where her radio sat on the table beside her side of the bed. She nodded her agreement.

John laid back down on his side, his back to the door and wrapped his arm back around her. The mood was completely killed, but they could at least cuddle up for awhile till Rodney's interruption was forgotten.

There was a muted blip from across the room and the doors slid open. John reacted immediately, throwing the sheets further up Teyla's body to protect her modesty she guessed, and he turned his shoulder further over her, blocking her from the doorway.

"Rodney!" John practically shouted over his shoulder.

"What you really are still in bed?!" Rodney stated.

"Get out now, Rodney."

"Just take a look at these read outs and you will want to help me, I promise." There was a beat in which she guessed Rodney had finally noticed John wasn't alone. "You've got someone with you?"

"Yes, Rodney. Now go away!" John stated.

"I don't believe it. You really are a Kirk! I thought it was just off world women you were making your way through, but..."

Teyla had had enough of this, so she sat up enough so Rodney would be able to see her face over John's shoulder. Rodney stopped halfway through his sentence, his eyes widening and finally he dropped his eyes.

"Teyla! I'm sorry. I didn't know… I…"

"Is there an emergency, Rodney?" She asked him calmly.

"Um, no, not really." Rodney stumbled out, as he tried to keep his eyes away.

"Then it can wait till later. I am sure then John would be happy to look at the read outs and help you with the Ancient technology."

"Right, yes of course. I'm sorry." Rodney continued to mutter.

"We will see you later, Rodney." Teyla stated.

He nodded and stepped back out into the corridor and the doors slid shut.

John turned to her as she looked at him. "Well, that's out then." John replied.

"I doubt he will tell anyone else."

"Please, it's Rodney." John replied. "He'll find a way to accidently tell someone. He's gonna tell Ronon that's for sure."

Teyla thought about it and conceded the point. "I suspect he will." She regarded John. "It is really such a big problem?" She tried not to sound upset that he appeared so annoyed that their secret would soon be out.

"No, it's just it'll change things." He replied. "They won't let us stay in the same team you know."

She considered that. "I know, but maybe that will be the price we will have to pay. Unless…it is not a price you are willing to pay?" She looked up at him cautiously.

He frowned at her. "You think I want out?"

She attempted to look nonchalant, but it came out as a half shrug.

He sat up and round so he was facing her completely. "What makes you think I would?" He seemed very serious about the question.

She pulled back so she could lean against the pillows to answer him. "You have been very clear you wanted this relationship kept secret."

"Because it's no one else's business." He stated harshly, but then he looked away. "And maybe I wanted both; for us to stay as team mates and be…." He trailed off.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "For us to be…?" She prompted him.

He raised an eyebrow of his own. "You know what I'm trying to say."

"Lovers?" She supplied.

"Actually I was going for you to be my girlfriend, but it sounds so teenager." He rolled his eyes at himself. She recognised that once again his use of humour was being used to hide his true emotions and sense of vulnerability.

She sat up towards him. "On Athos we used the term 'beloved'." She offered him.

He blinked slowly, his eyes soft once again. "Beloved?" She nodded. "I kind of like it." He replied as he reached out and slid a hand around her middle, drawing her closer. "My Beloved." He whispered as their lips met.

--

TBC


End file.
